Esperanza
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Harry toma una desición diferente a la que se esperaría de un mago como él. Ha sido lo mejor que él mismo podría desear, pero hay quienes no piensan igual. ¿Salvarlo de la muerte será un acto de egoísmo? Capítulo Único.


Aún pienso en la forma correcta de morir. Me pregunto no sin hastío si lo presumiblemente absurdo que hice ha sido suficiente, mientras ella repite palabras y preguntas que cree sin respuesta o razón.

¡No¡No¡No¡No puede ser! -Hermione lo había encontrado. Cansada de que no contestara sus llamadas se había aparecido en el piso de Harry. Lo buscó hasta que lo encontró tirado en el suelo y se llenó de espanto - ¿Por qué?

Todo aquel despliegue léxico es un poco penoso, se percibe lleno de desesperación, lágrimas y poco entendimiento. Aún en el pequeño pozo donde me encuentro, o por lo menos eso creo que es, percibo, no sin una sonrisa aquellas palabras descoloridas carentes de consideración.

¡Por supuesto que puede ser! Si no, ella, tan imprescindiblemente racional, no lo estría diciendo con tanta seguridad, con tanto ardor. Ella sabe que es posible y se niega con absurda rotundidad a aceptar que yo lo he querido, que lo he deseado y que lo he hecho. Me siento irónico, casi podría chasquear la lengua, pero al parecer no puedo, mi cuerpo parece de piedra, una cueva grande y pesada, sin vida, sin movimiento. Si, todo puede ser y lo es precisamente, de la misma forma en que sospecho que nada de esto tiene sentido y no me llevará a ningún lado.

No sin extrañeza me pregunto si ella estará haciendo el tonto, si realmente no puede entenderlo, ni puede dejar de negarlo, aunque lo veo como una remota posibilidad.

¡Ah... ! Todo tiene un porqué y justamente ella pretende encontrarlo en medio de su frustración. Aunque algunos por qués se nos escapan de una manera descarada. El por qué de por qué me siento tan pesado por ejemplo. Supongo que debería ser al contrario si estoy muriendo, o muerto. O por qué me tomé aquella porquería. Aunque esa sí que tiene un por qué bien definido.

Quizá no vi nada más, en realidad no hay mucha diferencia entre el antes y después... antes, estaba también en otro pozo, quizá un poco más espacioso pero igualmente insufrible. Supongo que aquí, en la muerte, en el infierno o en el paraíso, también habrá algunos exterminadores de bichos. Vienen aquí cuando han terminado con toda la plaga, como yo, luego de aplastar la mas pérfida, horrible y criminalesca rata.

Y cómo no, después de la lucha, del dolor, de las pérdidas, todo fue palmadas en la cabeza, como cuando el perro trae el periódico y se ha portado bien. Un poco más ceremonioso por supuesto, más pompa y más estampa, toneladas de palabrería y manojos de desconocidos... ¡Oh! Harry, Harry, Harry... La verdad, no sirvió de mucho todo aquel despliegue de simpatías, yo ya estaba allí, atrapado como un animal de feria. Hasta llegué a pensar que aquel sueño horrible, en el cual veía a todos desde el interior de una jaula, se había hecho realidad.

La voz de Ron sonaba preocupada y asustada. Ver a su amigo en el frió suelo de su habitación, sucio y con aspecto cadavérico había sido terrible para él. en un intento deseperado por apotar alguna solución, sacudió el cuerpo inerte de Harry mientras le gritaba- ¡Responde¿Puedes oírme¡Responde!

Si, ciertamente oigo y hablo al parecer sin abrir la boca y sin saber si tengo una, (un poco inusual) y honestamente no creo que lo entiendan. De cualquier forma yo tampoco entiendo un par de cosas, muchas menos desde que empecé a sentirme como una de esas máquinas viejas que han cumplido su función. Quizá yo mismo era una gran máquina exterminadora, ruidosa y grande, oxidada y enferma.

Lo habían llevado a San Mungo cuando vieron que respiraba, que había esperanza. En el camino, Hermione lloraba y Ron trataba de mantenerse en pie. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que un sanador tomara su caso. Pero Ron no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar decirlo cuando lo dejaron en la camilla -Cobarde... eres un cobarde.

Cobardía. Vaya palabra. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé que significa... quizá sea caer cada vez más profundo y mientras caigo nada es nuevo. En realidad no creo que una oscuridad sea muy diferente a otra; una oscuridad constante donde nada tiene movimiento.

¡Oh¡Que tonto¿Cómo no lo recordé antes¡Debería salir de éste agujero, no caer! Salir, ver la luz, ver las respuestas, ve el alivio a la confusión. Se supongo que ese era el propósito de haberme envenenado (¡que poco elegante!). Pero creo que no funcionó muy bien. Vaya fracaso, mal en peor ¿no?. Y ahora parece que mi propio cuerpo cavernoso e insípido se cierne sobre mí como una horrible roca que me asfixia, me absorbe. ¿La tumba¿estaré ya bajo la tierra?

- Las próximas 24 horas son cruciales para la desintoxicación, y aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no responda bien a los antídotos, me atreveré a decirle que las posibilidades de una recuperación exitosa son muy elevadas- El Sanador que había estado a cargo de la desintoxicación de Harry habló con aplomo, con seriedad. Miró a los dos jóvenes que se habían levantado al verlo y les dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser tranquilizadora mientras los guiaba a la habitación donde descansaba el muchacho.

- ¿Entonces, va a estar bien¿Se recuperará?- La ansiedad era palpable en las palabras de Hermione. Estaba sentada a un lado de Harry en la misma cama que él. Su aspecto era descuidado, como si en ese momento cualquier atisbo de vanidad fuera un delito.

-Se recuperará y seguirá con su vida, pero encestará la ayuda de sus amigos y familiares, necesita de todo el apoyo posible para salir de este trance.

-¡Sería fantástico...! Oh, Harry- Hermione acarició la mano fría e inerte de su amigo y la depositó suavemente sobre la fría sábana de la camilla de enfermo. Tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Miró al sanador con agradecimiento y le susurró a su amigo - ¿Oíste Harry? Te ayudaremos a salir de esto.

Ron sólo los miraba a ambos. No comprendía las rezones que su amigo había tenido para hacer aquello y se sentía engañado en su amistad, se sentía herido. El siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo y hora Harry sólo los dejaba...

Siento los párpados y los siento pesados, imposibles, pero tengo que abrirlos, tengo que verlo, tengo que saber qué sucedió. La espantosa posibilidad de haber fracasado me hace sentir derrotado. La luz es blanca e intensa, el olor, el sonido, todo vuelve, me golpea y me aturde, quiero impedir que toda esa avalancha me arrolle, pero mi brazos, que ahora vuelvo a sentir como una parte definida de mi cuerpo, no responden. Sólo me queda vencer al luz y tratar de saber qué sucede. Y cuando reconozco el techo blanco y el olor penetrante que me envuelve, me siento destrozado, desesperado ¡Estoy vivo!

La mano que sostenía Hermione se movió un poco, fue un pequeño movimiento nervioso que la puso en alerta. - Ron, creo que está despertando -apretó la mano con más fuerza, en un gesto confortante. Harry abrió los ojos y por un momento su mirada se perdió en el techo, fija y cristalina.

Ron frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar. Harry parecía aturdido, y esa mirada lo asustaba. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a llamar al sanador, escuchó su voz débil enronquecida por el efecto corrosivo del veneno

- ¡No¿por qué lo hicieron?- Harry miraba a Ron y Hermione como enfebrecido. Parecía aún aturdido, pero plenamente consciente de lo que había sucedido. Se revolvía en la cama intentando moverse, pero en vano.

- Harry, nosotros sólo queremos que estés bien... - A Hermone le temblaba la voz.

- Tu no lo entiendes, ustedes no lo entienden - Hablaba con los dientes apretados, tratando de contener la lágrimas de frustración -Váyanse de aquí.

-Ah, no, tú nos debes una buena explicación. ¡No tienes derecho a hacernos esto!

Harry miró a Ron furioso, tenía los ojos brillantes y el rostro tenso y amarillo -Largo. Dije que no los quiero ver aquí.

Hermione se levantó enojada y soltó la mano que sostenía -bien -Se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y salió dando un portazo.

Ron la vio irse. Se sentía más enojado y frustrado que hacía unos minutos. Antes de concederle en deseo a su amigo, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo - Tu has querido morir y no se por qué. Nosotros hemos estado aquí contigo, te hemos apoyado y tú sólo estás furioso. Eres un cobarde -Lo último que vio Ron antes de salir, fue la mueca irónica de Harry y la expresión de derrota en sus ojos.

Tengo toda la amargura en la garganta, atorada como un gran nudo. Hace horas Ron y Hermione me dejaron solo a petición mía y mi única visita ha sido el sanador, que asegura, me recuperaré. Una pésima noticia. A base de intentos y cansancio logré sentarme sobre la cama y ponerme en pie. Despacio, muy despacio, pude acercarme a la ventana. Todo se ve muy fácil desde aquí, abajo todo es pequeño y suave, las personas pasan y el cielo es azul. Mies piernas son de plomo, pero no un impedimento para llegar hasta el baño. Después de asegurar la puerta, sentado sobre el retrete frío y pesado, me doy cuenta de que mi etapa meditativa se ha ido junto con mis amigos y ahora sólo quedamos la desesperación y yo. El espejo es mi aliado, después de romperlo con un golpe seco de mi puño envuelto en una tohalla hay filos por todos lados. Me siento reticente a producirme dolor, pero... no podré hacerlo de otra manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin darle tiempo al miedo y el instinto de conservación, la sangre fluye copiosa. Siempre supe que era mejor en el cuello, más seguro.

Y ahora todo es más tranquilo.


End file.
